Bionicle (live-action film)
Bionicle (live-action film) is a 2016 live-action action/adventure movie directed by J.J. Abrams and is based off of the Bionicle franchise created by LEGO, it involves six heroes called the Toa and the villainous Skull Creatures. Synopsis In the time before time a mythical island called Okoto was inhabited by strange beings called the Bionicle, they had all lived in peace and two mask makers were respected, these mask makers were brothers Ekimu and Makuta. They had forged many masks for the villagers of Okoto but Ekimu's masks were favoured more than his brothers, causing Makuta to become jealous. Makuta had stole many elemental crystals and forged a mask containing more than one element which was extremely damaged, Makuta created the Mask of Ultimate Power which he put on giving him immense power and causing the island of Okoto to crumble. Ekimu realising what his brother had done used his hammer to knock the mask from Makuta's face causing a giant shockwave, sending both brothers into an endless sleep and their masks of power scattered in areas across Okoto. The six Protectors of each village on Okoto found the body of Ekimu and put him to rest in a tomb, they heard the Prophecy of Heroes whispered from the body of Ekimu. However Makuta's darkness happened driving the villagers away from Okoto and away forever along with the Protectors leaving the tomb containing Ekimu's body on the island for millions of years, in present day a research facility called MESA had sent out a digging team to an uncharted island untouched by time. The digging team lead by Leo Jones dug all day at the island and they recovered a golden mask which resembled a skull they couldn't lift the rather big mask at first, Leo called in a crane to help lift the golden mask out of the ground. The mask began to glow as Leo was on the phone talking to MESA about their discovery and hissing noises came from far away. Strange spider-like creatures appeared and attacked the digging team Leo had taken cover as he saw one of the workers killed mercilessly by one of the spiders, startling him as more spiders appeared and attacked other members of the team. Leo pleaded MESA to send in the military quick a,though it took hours and the spiders began to decrease in amount, soon jets appeared in the sky and shot down at the spiders eliminating most of them in the process. The ground beside Leo began to crumble and a much bigger spider appeared out of the ground roaring as it grabbed the golden mask the digging team found, the jets then called in airstrikes and for Leo to get far away from the area as he could. Leo was running and running very far from the area and the giant spider began to run after him the jets then released their airstrike hitting the giant spider as Leo jumped out of the way, the airstrikes her finished and Leo looked upon the destroyed giant spider as it roared and died. Many soldiers appeared and they had taken the bodies of Leo's team and the body of the giant spider away, Leo was then escorted back to MESA and the mask was taken with him. MESA examined the golden mask and announced that it was over a million years old but still the gold colour was not rusted at all, which they admitted was strange soon the military sent out another team of soldier in a submarine to patrol the waters around this strange island. However Leo was taken with them as he had saw the whole thing and they thought he could give them more information on these spiders, although the submarine rocked as a giant humanoid had risen from the water and loomed over the submarine. Leo climbed out of the hatch of the submarine and looked up at the big humanoid being and it looked back down at him and seemed friendly, the giant then introduced itself as Gali, Toa of Water the voice gave Leo confirmation that it was female Gali then told Leo that she was hiding from the darkness of the Makuta. Leo asked who this Makuta was and Gali told him the whole origins of this island, called Okoto years ago giving Leo more information. Leo and the soldiers climbed onto Okoto with Gali's assistance and he met the five other Toa: Lewa, Toa of Jungle, Pohatu, Toa of Stone, Onua, Toa of Earth, Kopaka, Toa of Ice and their leader Tahu, Toa of Fire. Leo was amazed at the sight of them and Tahu began to tell Leo that they are not only hiding from Makuta's wrath but are also trying to find the Mask of Creation, a golden mask but Leo widened his eyes and asked them does it resemble a spider but the Toa debunked that and said it had protrusions coming from the head, and Leo told them that MESA has it before talking about what MESA was. Tahu bent down and faced Leo saying that they must give the mask to them or something very terrible is going to happen to the humans, Leo questioned this prompting Kopaka to explain that Makuta's minions the Skull Creatures have been looking for the Mask of Creation for decades and will come to MESA if they need to. In the fields of New York the Skull Creatures crashed through the trees and attacked numerous civilians in the area lead by Kulta the leader of the Skull Creatures, he lead them through the city and told his comrades they may have the final location of the Mask of Creation. Meanwhile the Toa used their combined elements to reawaken Ekimu who saw the Toa and also the humans questioning where he was, Pohatu told him he was still on Okoto but it has been years since he was put into his sleep. Ekimu was then told by Leo that the Skull Creatures are going to attack the human race for the Mask of Creation, Ekimu revealed that was his mask. Leo then got a call from MESA yelling that a bunch of giant monsters are attacking Time's Square throwing billboards around and such, Leo then convinced the soldiers to lead the Toa to the city to battle the Skull Creatures. From over the hills the Toa appeared and Leo was leading them the heroes then saw the Skull Creatures raiding the city many people saw as the Toa charged and rammed into the Skull Creatures. In MESA Skull Warrior broke into the building and grabbed the Mask of Creation and threw it into the hands of Kulta who put it on giving him critical power as he laughed evilly. Ekimu saw Kulta wearing his mask so using his hammer the small hero charged at Kulta and the two clashed, meanwhile the military arrived and began firing at the Skull Creatures. In the moment Leo jumped into one of the tanks and pointed the cannon at Skull Warrior who was destroying the MESA building, he fired destroying the head of Skull Warrior and the monster collapsed into the ground. Skull Slicer then attacked Leo in the tank but was tackled by Lewa who was then tossed across the street into a building, Leo used the tank again and shot Skull Slicer in the neck area while some jets flew over the city and bombed Skull Slicer until the four-armed monster fell into the ground dead. The Toa were getting beat down by Skull Basher and Skull Scorpio but Tahu used his fire blade to slice off Skull Scorpio's stinger before decapitating the scorpion-like monster, Skull Basher beat down the other Toa throwing them all around like ragdolls. Kopaka used his shield to slice off Skull Basher's left arm before the army used their tanks to finish him off. Kulta was still rumbling with Ekimu who was thrown into the ground Kulta then stepped on the chest of Ekimu and crushed him into the ground, Onua used his hammer to smash Kulta's left leg off crippling and lowering him to the ground. Ekimu then used his hammer to strike the Mask of Creation off of Kulta's face causing the villain to collapse into the ground. The humans watched as the Skull Creatures' corpses were escorted away from the city and Leo waved goodbye as the Toa and Ekimu left in the ocean to return to Okoto where they belong, but Ekimu told the humans that evil was not yet defeated as two more masks need to be found to stop Makuta. Credits role... Sequels J.J. Abrams teased the possibility of a sequel revolving around the return of Leo and the Toa trying to find the Mask of Control, he also expressed interest in making a third with the Mask of Ultimate Power involved. However in an interview with Jimmy Kimmel, Abrams confirmed production of a sequel, Bionicle 2: Hunted will be released in 2018. Category:Films Category:Movies